Every Moment of Forever
by inspired85
Summary: This was entered into a one shot contest for the theme 'Fluffy love' - lets just say it does what it sayss on the tin. ;op It's a little slice of lemony happiness for our Edward and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Every Moment of Forever.

Fluffy Love – One-shot

**A/N: This is a one shot that I entered into a contest on FFW. I didn't win but I am proud of it none the less. ****LEMON ALERT- contains lemony goodness ;o)******

**Thanks to the lovely Ashley () for her awesome beta skills - much love to you little lady. Keep safe.**

**Disclaimer:All characters belong to SM. **

**Song lyrics belong to Evanescence - I just reworded it slightly. **

EPOV

*

"Eek!" Alice was about to spontaneously combust with excitement as she bounced around our living room, twirling around and around in giddy circles. Even I felt dizzy as I watched her. Her excitement was only a fraction of what I felt. My feelings were intensified tenfold; my body was positively vibrating with ecstatic emotion.

"She's going to love it Edward I can see," she sighed, content, as her eyes refocused having just had a vision. Her tone was one full of true happiness. She loves Bella almost as much as me, almost, but not quite. She sees her as a sister but to me Bella was more than that. She was my life, my everything, and without her my frozen heart would be sentenced to a state of eternal purgatory. Bella had rescued me from the bleak and desolate existence that I had suffered for the past century, breathing life into my deadened soul, bringing it back to me.

As blissful as my emotions were, a nervous anticipation pumped through my veins. It laced with my venom, creating the strangest sensation within my body, as though an electric current was pulsating through me, exuding off me, affecting all those around me capturing them with my ecstasy.

Alice had helped me to set everything up, the added insight of her future visions proved vital when it came to making the right decisions. If today went to plan, which Alice assured me that it would, then it would be the greatest day of my existence, well up to this point anyway, and would make me the luckiest man (well in the loosest sense of the word) in the world.

That would however all depend on one thing. Bella. I had been bugging Alice, constantly questioning her about what answer Bella would give. It was nice to have the role reversed for a change; normally it was Alice who was the annoying one. After the hundredth time of asking the same question she sighed exasperatedly at me, chastising me with a frantic shake of her head, and through gritted teeth replied with the same gushing answer in her mind.

_I can't see Edward_. _You know that until she makes a decision the future is uncertain and without even knowing what you're going to ask how can she possibly decide one way or the other? So stop with the inane questions. You're giving me a vampire headache. _

I knew it was frustrating her, to be blind, but at least now she had an inkling of what it felt like for me never knowing what was going on in Bella's mind. She had always been a mental mute to me, and whilst this made Bella happy knowing that her thoughts were her own and therefore made me happy in return, it was the most maddening thing to me. Her mind was a mystery and I prayed daily that the impenetrable cloud that shielded it from me would lift so that I could be permitted even the tiniest glance into the inner working of her mind, especially today of all days.

_She's coming. Relax Edward. You will put her on edge and trust me you don't want that_. I plucked the thoughts out of head as Alice knowingly tapped her temple with her forefinger.

Her thoughts reprimanded me and I instantly tried to ease the anxiety that I knew was etched into every inch of my being, inside and out. Her scent hit me from miles away, tantalising me with its exquisite fragrance, growing stronger as she neared the house. I could hear the roar of her truck as she took the turning that led to our house which was set back a few miles from the road, the trees sheltering us from sight.

I raced through the house at vampires speed and, before her battered Chevy had come to a complete stop I had already reached her, my arm stretched outwards ready to open the door for her. I could hear her heart beat loudly, its pace increasing steadily as the electric charge that connected us buzzed back into life again, now that we were back together.

She lifted her head giving me the most beautiful smile as our eyes connected. I returned her grin as I opened the door, lifting her out, pulling her to me. I buried my head into her mahogany tresses, breathing in deeply, inhaling the dulcet aroma of freesias and strawberries, intoxicating me further with every breath.

She sighed as she relaxed into my embrace, a barely audible hum resonating from her throat. It made me anxious to be away from her and last night was, I hoped, the last night I would ever have to spend away from her. This thought warmed my dead heart, setting it alight, and my features contorted into a blissful, crooked smile.

My Bella picked this moment to look up into my face, her deep brown eyes searching my liquid gold ones. I heard her breath catch in her throat and I eyed her curiously, wondering for the millionth time what she was thinking.

"Edward," my name formed on her lips, her breathing grew ragged as she fought an internal battle with herself "I missed you. I-I..."

She broke off as my lips claimed hers, crushing her mouth with my icy, granite lips. She shuddered and grabbed at my shirt, pulling herself closer to me, angling her body towards mine in the most sensual way. She writhed against me and a moan escaped my lips. This only seemed to encourage her further as she snaked out her tongue tracing my bottom lip before pulling it in her mouth and sucking on it in the most delectable way.

My breathing, though unnecessary came in short sharp bursts. My mind reeled from this intimate moment and even though it had the capacity to hold a myriad of thoughts it only held one. Bella, my Bella, my love. A guttural growl erupted from me as she flicked her tongue into my mouth, grazing my lip, gently dragging her teeth back and forth over its icy surface. My animalistic growl had elicited much the same response from her, and she moaned softly into my mouth, her breath tasted bittersweet, better than the most saccharine of elixirs.

_Oh man. Gross! Get a room. _The thoughts hit me but didn't dampen the fire that burned in the pit of my stomach. I continued the kiss, deepening it, ignoring the thoughts that bombarded me from the porch.

"Ahem."

Bella jumped back slightly, in shock and embarrassment at being caught red handed so to speak. I chuckled at her, as a blush spread like wild fire across her pale complexion, crimson red pooling under her cheeks. She looked up shyly at Emmett; embarrassment covered her in its suffocating blanket.

"Hey Bells, good to see you but do you think you could hold off on the full scale make out session? We need you in here for a sec." Emmet smiled at her bashfully, grinning from ear to ear, as he retreated back in the house.

I regretfully let her go and took her hand. The absence of her warm body pressed up against mine was almost unbearable. I grinned down at her apologetically and she beamed at me abashedly.

"Sorry. Come on my love the quicker we get this over with the quicker we can be alone."

This thought must have appealed to her as she all but ran to the house, bounding up the stairs two at a time, with me practically holding her up so she didn't trip clumsily in her haste, eager for us to be alone once again.

I shook my head, laughing at her lovingly. She never ceased to amaze me. She craved alone time with me so much so that she seemed to forget that she was in the presence of the deadliest predator in the world. She never ran from me, kicking and screaming as I had once expected, and it had finally sunk in that that reaction wasn't coming.

Bella's complete and utter acceptance of me and my family only fuelled my love for her. That is why today was so important. And as my mind wandered back to the task at hand I sighed, glancing at her longingly one last time before shutting the door behind us and turning to face my family who had gathered in the front room.

*

BPOV

*

Time had not changed the effect that Edward had on me. It was like there was an invisible cord that connected us. I could never be too far from him before it would resist, stretching too far and, like an elastic band stretched to its limit, would ping us back together.

He never ceased to amaze me either. Never. His thoughts were just as hidden from me as mine were from him. He surprised me, constantly. Today was no exception. I had received a mysterious text from him at some ungodly hour. I guess now, in hindsight, in all of his excitement, he must had overlooked the fact that some of us actually needed to sleep.

-Bella, My love. 10am. My house. Don't be late. My eternal love is yours, always. Edward-

His message had awoken me at 4.57am. I had sat there for a few minutes racking my brain trying to figure out what was so important that he had to wake me up before dawn before realising that his impromptu text had chased all possibility of sleep away.

The time had passed by agonisingly slowly, but now that I was making my way to Edwards at the time designated by his early morning text, my mind began to race with possibilities. I couldn't even remotely come up with anything that would explain away Edwards' behaviour over the past 24 hours and as I pulled up outside an edge of nervousness creeped its way into my heart.

Before I even had the chance to remove the key from the ignition Edward was there pulling me into his arms. One touch from him and all of my previous feelings of anxiety were erased. He was like my safety net. I knew that when I was with him everything was as it should be. With Edward by my side I was safe in the knowledge that all was right in the world.

Relief washed over me as his hard, unyielding skin pressed up against me. Any remnants of nervousness that I had were completely chased away as Edward pulled me to him, his lips colliding with mine. My heart accelerated and I was lost in his kiss. Even though his skin was icy cold, heat radiated from him at every point where his skin came into contact with mine.

This kiss felt different than his normal ones, where his fear for my safety outweighed the desire coursing through his frozen body. Today, for some reason, all of his precaution disintegrated floating away on the wispy breeze. Our kiss deepened and my body overpowered my mind, acting involuntarily as though I no longer had control over my limbs, clinging to him as if my life depended on it.

I heard him try and suppress a groan, he failed. I took this as a sign of encouragement and all rational thought slipped away from me. I probed at his lips with my tongue and gasped as I tasted his sweet lavender and cinnamon skin in my mouth. I needed more, I had to taste more of his heady scent and so I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth sucking on it with eagerness as I surrendered myself to him.

From somewhere in the distance I thought I heard a chuckle but I couldn't bring myself to care. Nothing else was important. All I could think of was him. Edward. I groaned out loud and then, as if to confirm the distant chuckle, Emmett's loud voice boomed from somewhere behind Edward's shoulder.

"Ahem. Hey Bells, good to see you but do you think you could hold off on the full scale make out session? We need you in here for a sec."

Embarrassment flushed my face as a burning blush stained my cheeks. I tried to pull away but Edward held me to him, refusing to let go, so instead I settled for disentangling my arms that had subconsciously clung on to the bronze hair at the back of his neck, and pulled my face away from his slightly as I turned to look towards Edward's favourite brother.

I looked longingly at Edward who confirmed the necessity of getting this over with, as quickly as possible, so that we could once again lose ourselves in each other. Alone. That one word was all it took to have me running towards a family of vampires to face head on whatever was going on around here.

I remembered then that something out of the ordinary was going on and my earlier forgotten nervousness seeped back in, hacking away at me and picking up the tempo of my beating heart once more.

As we turned to the six faces of what I now called my second family I could feel butterflies fluttering inside me, their wings nudging at my insides with the same force of what I imagined a battering ram would create.

Edward must have sensed my unease as he squeezed my hand gently. I squeezed his back although I doubt he even registered the pressure I had meekly asserted. My eyes strayed from one face to the next as I observed the faces that surrounded us.

My apprehension was however redundant as I finally registered the banners and balloons that covered every spare inch of the room. Confusion must have been rolling off me in waves because Jasper stepped forward at this point.

"Relax Bella. The party isn't for you this time. It's for Edward. It's his birthday." Jasper explained as though that should clear everything up. I looked up at Edward who was still clutching my hand in his, puzzled.

"Your birthday is in June." It was more a statement than a question. Edward smiled down at me with eyes that shone with utter glee.

"I know. Today is my other birthday, the day of my transformation."

He said this matter of factly and while this dispelled my confusion it only replaced it with sadness. This sadness, which was caused by the celebration of his immortality, made my eyes prick with tears. I tried to quell them, to stop them from pouring down my cheeks, and as if Edward sensed my struggle he turned to me, cupping my face so gently in his large, icy hands that it made me want to cry even more.

"Bella, my love don't cry. Why are you sad? I thought you would be happy that I wanted to share this with you? That my whole family wanted you here, with us?" He whispered these words into my ear softly and I shook my head to dislodge the feelings that threatened to overwhelm me.

"I-I am happy. That's why I'm crying." The lie slipped out from my lips and I knew that they all knew it to be just that, a lie. They let it drop though obviously not wanting to upset me further. We continued our celebrations for a time but my mind continued to drift. An inherent melancholy filled me, which I tried to mask, but the glances that Jasper kept shooting my way indicated that I hadn't hidden it well.

Edward, as perceptive as he usually was, hadn't noticed. He shimmied with excitement and this only confused me further. Why was he so happy celebrating the one thing that would eventually separate us?

I continued to sit there, inactive, not participating in the celebrations. Edward must have finally recognised my remoteness as he gently pulled me up off of the love seat we currently occupied and asked me to take a walk with him.

We walked through the spattering of trees behind his house before entering the thick of the forest passed the bubbling stream and, if I wasn't mistaken, we headed in the direction of our meadow. At the thought of our meadow the sweetest sadness filled my heart, it was our sanctuary, and the place we went to be alone, to escape the chaotic world around us. But even that wasn't enough to escape the sorrow that troubled me, eating away at me from the inside.

In that instant Edward whipped me up onto his back and as I clenched my thighs around him tightly, securing me to him, we sped towards our meadow. Minutes later we were almost there when Edward tenderly ordered me to close my eyes. I complied and as my eyes slid shut my earlier stress dissolved away, for the time being at least, as excitement bubbled up inside me.

"No peaking!" Edward chuckled, his metallic peel tinkering like wind chimes in the breeze.

"I'm not." I promised him as he set me down in what I assumed was the entrance to our meadow. In an instant he had his frosty fingers placed firmly over my eyes, making sure that I didn't take a sneaky glance.

He leant his head in towards mine, his mouth close to my ear, his breath eliciting shudders of joy to ripple through me. "We're almost there," he whispered as he ushered me further into the meadow. "On the count of three I'm going to remove my hand". Once again his breath washed over me, pleasure pulsing through me at his proximity.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

With that his hand dropped away from my face and my dejection at the loss of contact was instantly replaced by exultant elation. There, in the centre of our meadow, was the most breath taking view; Edwards Grand piano sat, scattered in the petals of purple wild flowers, which would seem strange to anyone else, but no to me. Next to it was a blanket plied with chocolates, strawberries and champagne. There were lanterns aglow all around us, on the ground, hanging from trees. It looked like a million fire flies had invaded the meadow creating an ethereal glow. I turned my head to face him, my mouth agog with surprise, completely enchanted.

*

EPOV

*

I pulled Bella down next to me, on the piano bench. She was unmoving, still basked in astonishment. There on top of the piano was a daisy chain, made up of tiny lilac flowers. I picked it up and placed it lovingly on top of Bella's luscious head.

"A crown, for my princess," I muttered against her cheek as my lips brushed her skin. The most delicious blush seeped into her face. Before Bella had recovered enough to respond, my fingers began dancing over the keys, my eyes closed, as I succumbed to the sweet melody of the song. The words rolled effortlessly off my tongue,

_You look into my eyes like they are open doors,  
leading you down into my core  
I used to be so numb, without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
But then you came along, you found it and lead it back home  
_

I could feel her eyes on me as she sat tilted towards me slightly. I could practically feel the love seeping out of her every pore, surrounding me, wrapping me up in its bubble, filling me to the brim. Although I could feel the heat of her body through her blue sweater as her arm skimmed mine, it was nothing compared to the infernal blaze that her love ignited in me.

I knew that one look into the chocolaty velvet depths of the most beautiful eyes in the universe would confirm the earth shattering love that emanated from her. A crooked smile played on my lips at this thought and I heard her heartbeat accelerate at what I knew was her favourite smile.

I was always amazed at how such a small thing could invoke such a strong reaction within her. Her love was so pure and unfaltering that it hurt just trying to comprehend its intensity. The words of my song continued to pour from my mouth,

_You woke me up_

_Woke me up inside_

_Called my name and saved me from the dark _

_You woke me up inside  
You bid my heart to thaw_

_You saved me from the nothing I'd become_

I heard her breath catch as my words enveloped her in their embrace. Her body shivered next to mine and my eyelids fluttered open so that I could look into the eyes of my love. I could drown in the feelings that I saw pooled there. My Bella, sweet Bella.

Her love licked like flames at my frozen heart setting it alight, engulfing it in fire, thawing it in a way I never thought possible. Change wasn't something that occurred often in our kind, we were frozen, unfeeling, dead, but she had changed that for me. Once this change took place it was irreversible. She melted my heart, freeing my soul from the depths of Hades that had claimed it almost ten decades ago. She bought me to life, she became my humanity.

The existence of my soul had been a point of contention with me since my transformation, but since finding Bella it was obvious that it was still intact. I wasn't the monster I had once thought myself to be and her presence in my life had confirmed this. If I had no soul then why would God reward me with this angel sent from heaven. I continued the song, feeling her presence beside me, spurring me on to let her know the depth of my feelings for her, willing her to hear the truth behind the words.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

_You woke me up_

_Woke me up inside_

_Called my name and saved me from the dark _

_You woke me up inside  
You bid my heart to thaw_

_You saved me from the nothing I'd become_

_Bring me to life  
before I found you I was living a lie_

_There was nothing inside_

_Bring me to life  
frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling, only you are the life among the dead_  
As the last note resonated from my mouth I tilted my head towards her, inhaling her scent, revelling in it before looking down into the warm brown eyes that were now glazed over with tears. My love for Bella threatened to fill my heart to breaking point, ready to shatter shards of ice into my already frozen body

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

I reached my hand out, tracing her jaw with my frozen fingertips and the heat that radiated from her warmed me. "Bella..." I started but I was lost in her gaze, my words couldn't form a sentence. My hand started to tremor and I knew that it hadn't gone undetected.

"Edward...I...That was beautiful," a blissful sigh escaped her lips and she smiled at me with immense adoration.

Her words encouraged me and I knew that now was the time.

"When you said that you wanted to be like me, to be one of us, was it your love for me or your love for immortality that fuelled it? I don't mean to doubt your sincerity but this is important. I need to know." I was hoping that she didn't react badly to these words, it wasn't my intention to upset her but I needed to be sure.

"My heart beats only for you, please don't doubt my love for you ever. Yes I want immortality but only so that I can be with you, forever. Without you I wouldn't need it, I wouldn't want to spend one day in a world where you weren't there. I know I flat out refused your proposal before but that wasn't out of any doubts that I had about us. About you. Never, for one second, think that you aren't my world. My heart is yours and yours alone. It beats only for you." She gushed at me the intensity of the love that poured from her mouth sent my dead heart searing upwards, towards heaven, homeward bound.

"I could tell today that you were confused by the celebration of my transformation, that it upset you? Why was this? Again, I just need to be aware of all of the facts. Be honest with me my one and only love."

A look of recognition passed over her face and she nodded her head in agreement to show that my assessment was correct.

"Edward, I was upset yes but only because I couldn't understand why you would celebrate immortality. What was there to be happy about? This is the one thing that will separate us in the end and it hurt me to know that you revelled in your eternal life. That it was something that you saw as a cause to celebrate when to me it only brought immeasurable pain. Knowing that I couldn't be with you forever broke my heart."

She hung her head down trying to avoid my gaze but I placed my fingers under her chin and gently brought her face up to mine. I caressed her face with the tips of my fingers, tracing the outline of her ripe lips whilst staring deeply into her heavenly eyes as I tried to explain.

"Bella, my transformation is something I have never celebrated before, the thought of my endless existence, before you, had never given me reason to. But now, it means everything to know that I can be in this world with you, forever. One lifetime with you is nowhere near long enough, it's not enough time to be with you."

I smiled at her with my best crooked smile as I dropped down in front of her, on my knees.

"Bella, my love, will you be mine? For ever and always, will you be my immortal love?"

She paused for a moment looking bemused before realisation dawned on her. She threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck in a strangulation hold, or at least it would have been if I were human. "Are you...are you asking me to...?" She stumbled over her words, her face flushed with the exhilaration that I knew my words had given her.

"Yes, my sweet, sweet love, I am proposing to you, offering you the only thing you desire. Immortality."

She stared at me for what felt like an eternity before she nodded her head erratically, "Yes, yes a thousand times yes," she whispered breathlessly.

I pulled her down into the dewy grass, lying over her, shrouded in blissful rhapsody. My eyes raked painstakingly over her. Her body was beautiful, sculpted to mine in perfection.

_Mine. She is mine, all mine. Mine. _

I continued to stare into her eyes and a curious look crossed over her face. It looked mischievous almost.

"What?" I questioned her softly, a smile twitching at my lips.

"Well, you know immortality isn't the only thing that I desire..." Her voice trailed off into the wind, full of a thousand innuendos that sent a tingle of pleasure through my body, igniting an inferno deep inside me as need pulsed through my veins.

I looked down at the new brave and courageous Bella and wondered what she had done with the old one. I chuckled to myself as she continued to surprise me further. "Hm. I'm not quite sure I know what you mean Isabella Swan?"

She blushed profusely, averting her eyes from me in embarrassment only to look back at me mere seconds later, her features infused with a hint of frustration. I tried to stifle my laughter but I couldn't, it escaped.

"Edward, don't make me say it." She pleaded with me but her pleas fell on deaf ears. I had to hear her say it. I needed to hear it. My eyebrows rose, gently mocking and questioning both at once. She wriggled underneath me in her discomfort and instantaneously the moment changed. It was no longer joking, it was deadly serious, this one action wiping away any joviality as my need for her grew, asserting its presence.

"Bella, I need you to tell me. I need to hear it." My words came out strangled, choked by the yearning desire than washed through me with the force of a tidal wave. "Please."

Her face relaxed, all tension and resistance dissipated, as a look of pure longing surfaced in her eyes. "Edward, I need to feel you. All of you. Please. Make love to me Edward." She breathed quickly; I could see her pulse throbbing under her translucent skin. A growl escaped me as my need for her surpassed every other emotion running through me.

I ravaged her mouth with mine, crushing it with brute force, claiming her as mine, for that was what she was. She belonged to me now and would continue to do so for eternity. She wove her hands into the chaos of my bronze hair, pulling me closer, tugging at it with frenzied force. I flicked my tongue inside her mouth; she tasted like heaven, pure unadulterated bliss.

Another low growl rumbled inside me, threatening to erupt like a volcano. I pulled my lips away from hers showering every inch of her dazzling face with kisses. One minute she was underneath me fully clothed the next she was completely naked, lying along the length of me, facing each other, her crumpled clothes abandoned next to us somewhere, forgotten.

My lips traced the curve of her neck, nipping at her skin, but not hard enough to draw blood, not yet. I dragged my face down over her body, leaving a trail of blazing kisses until my mouth came into contact with the silky smooth skin of her breast, my cold breath fanning out over it, making her nipple erect. I was overcome by an ache so intense, I had to snake my tongue out to tease it, flicking it over her nipple before taking it in my mouth, licking and sucking it until her body quivered incessantly.

I moved across to her other breast, lavishing it with the same attention. She was writhing around, her breathing coming out in erratic pant like breaths "Edward...Please...I can't take any more, please. I need you inside me."

Ignoring her demands my lips continued their journey south. The smell of her arousal filled every fibre of my being, making me ache to taste her. I showered her with tiny kisses, placing them sporadically on the inside of her thigh, gently scraping my nails over the sensitive skin so as not to hurt her. This elicited the most delightful groan to tumble from the lips of my beloved and with that my mouth covered her centre, gently nibbling at her sensitive nub. Her back arched towards me and she thrusted herself at me, covering me with the juice of her arousal, gyrating against my mouth with vigour. I traced the contours of her womanhood and slipped my finger inside her, her wetness covered me and toppled what was left of my self control.

Coming back up to cup her face in the most tender of caresses, I entered her slowly, my erection throbbing as I edged in deeper and deeper. Her moistness covered me, sheathing me in her hotness, setting my body on fire. For the first time in a hundred years I felt truly alive. She gasped as I reached the barrier that held her virginity in place.

I stopped immediately. "Please...don't stop...I need to feel all of you...please." Her begging undid me and with one final push I filled her, repeating it with a fervour that blew my self-control out of the water. I couldn't control it if I tried but the knowledge that she was one half of me, what made me whole, I realised that it wasn't in me to hurt her. It was impossible, it couldn't be done and with that I increased the tempo as I ploughed into her deeper, harder, faster edging her closer to climax with every thrust.

She clung to me, digging her nails in my back, marking her territory. Her head was thrown back in dizzying euphoria as she screamed my name, begging me to do it harder. Each thrust of my hardness fanned the fire that was building inside her, I could feel it pulling me in, capturing me in its hold and with one final plunge into her wet depths, she clamped down around me as we both exploded, releasing the glorious pressure, ensnaring our bodies in violent shudders as we achieved sweet release.

As we lay ensconced in the natural lilac hue of the wildflowers in our aftermath, our bodies intricately entwined, my thoughts slowly began to return to normal. My arousal, her lust, it wasn't just physical, it was more than that. It was not the base, primal desire to have her, our bodies connecting in the most intimate of ways that overpowered me. It was the love that fuelled this desire. She had awoken my heart, bringing it to life with her love.

I looked down into Bella's eyes; I could still feel the pleasure rippling through her body, skimming every surface of her scintillating flesh, intoxicating me in the process. A solitary tear trickled its way down her face and I bent down to lick it off, tasting the salty liquid in my mouth. Her eyes shimmied with emotion, with pure adulation, and in that moment I knew that everything was as it should be.

My head bowed, as my mouth hovered above her accelerated pulse at the base of her neck, my tongue flicking out to taste her, I muttered the one thought that screamed to escape "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you for every moment of forever," and without that my teeth closed down over her.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this. It was fun to write. As ever, review whore that I am, don't forget to press the green button. ;o)**


	2. AN

Right guys – I firstly apologise sincerely for falling off the face of the earth but I have valid reasons (which I am not going to bore you with ). In a bid to attempt readers I am posting this as an A/N for my posted stories so far. I have finally come back to the world of fanfic – and have started a new story called The Shadow Walker so please read guys. I want to know what you all think and whether its worth continuing. So go and read my new story, review and renew my faith.

Thanks guys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
